


[Podfic of] The Quiet Scorches Still

by Flowerparrish



Series: Podfics for The Old Guard [8]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Declarations Of Love, Devotion, Established Relationship, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, M/M, POV Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Power of Words, references to violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Audio Length: 4:47]Author's Summary:Joe is only talking to Nicky. Nicky is only standing there. And yet.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Podfics for The Old Guard [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2061225
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic of] The Quiet Scorches Still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SashaSea (SHCombatalade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHCombatalade/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Quiet Scorches Still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877697) by [HSavinien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien). 



> Created for Voiceteam Mystery Box for the challenge TAG TEAM. Endless thanks to flowersforgraves for audio editing and greedy_dancer for the cover art! 
> 
> Additional thanks to HSavinien for allowing podfics of your work!
> 
> Gifted to Alex, the Joe to my Nicky, because this fic is scorching and podding it made me think only of you.

**Google Drive:** [Download](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1q0mkauBUkG6AhZig6KJL37yTgr7pzxJO/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
